prehistoricparkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrannosaurus rex
Tyrannosaurus rex, meaning 'Tyrant Lizard King' is a genus of Theropod Dinosaur, and is the most famous Dinosaur of all time. Like other tyrannosaurids, Tyrannosaurus was a carnivore with a massive skull balanced by a long, heavy tail. Relative to the large and powerful hindlimbs, Tyrannosaurus forelimbs were small, though unusually powerful for their size, and bore two clawed digits. Although Spinosaurus rivaled Tyrannosaurus rex in size, it was the largest known tyrannosaurid and one of the largest known land predators, the average size of an adult is 12.6 meters (40 ft) long, 5 meters (16 feet) tall, and weighing in at about 7 tons. It also had the most powerful bite of any terrestrial animal, at 20 tons. In Prehistoric Park ''T-Rex Returns '')]]After triggering an ''Ornithomimus stampede, a trio of Tyrannosaurus rex was seen confronting Nigel Marven in a forest. As Nigel bolted, the T. rex followed him. Nigel narrowly escaped by climbing through a fallen branch, disabling the carnivores from following. As Nigel ventured further into the dense vegetation, the Tyrannosaurus eventually left. The following day, Nigel entered a volcanic ash field littered with footprints. As he followed the trail, he discovered a family of Tyrannosaurus. As he and the cameraman hid behind some rocks, they observed their family behaviors, including the younger males play fighting. After a period of time, the pack left. As soon as they left, Nigel looked for eggs amongst the bones littered haphazardly around the territory. Unfortunately, all the eggs he found were empty. The next day, the Tyrannosaurus pack from the day before arrived at the river a large herd of Triceratops were living by. As the Tyrannosaurus launched the attack, the Triceratops scattered. As the other T. rex caused havoc within the herd, one female managed to catch a baby Triceratops. However, another herd member gored the female with its horns. As the female roared in agony, the other pack members ran off. The injured female Tyrannosaurus then spotted [[Theo|another Triceratops]] hiding in the bushes. Nigel stepped in and set up the time portal to Prehistoric Park and attempted to lure the Triceratops and the female Tyrannosaurus through. To Nigel's dismay, only the Triceratops followed. The female T. rex remained in the Cretaceous. )]] When Nigel returned to the Cretaceous, he found the female ''Tyrannosaurus by a river. Nigel and the cameraman hid from her as she watched the corpse of a young Triceratops float down the river. As she ventured closer to the carcass, she could not reach it as her leg injury handicapped her. After realising that trying to retrieve the carrion was a lost cause, she left the river. Later, after causing a flock of Ornithomimus to flee in panic, the female Tyrannosaurus chased them into the location where Nigel and his team were building a giant wall to help aid them into making the female enter the time portal and into Prehistoric Park. As most of the Ornithomimus flock bolted through the time portal, one slower individual failed to outrun the crippled Tyrannosaurus and was caught. The female then left with the Ornithomimus corpse. Nigel followed. Nigel followed the female Tyrannosaurus into her territory before discovering that she was saving the Ornithomimus for her two offspring. As the mother prepared to feed her young, a male Tyrannosaurus confronted her and challenged her for the corpse. The mother's young watched as their mother was slain by the male Tyrannosaurus. As the male left with the Ornithomimus. As Nigel approached the now-orphaned chicks, the mother gave one last roar at Nigel before finally passing away. Subsequently, the asteroid marking the K-T boundary extinction event entered the Earth's atmosphere and collided with Earth. Immediately afterwards, as the blast front approached them, Nigel quickly tempted the young Tyrannosaurus through the time portal, using himself as bait. Narrowly escaping the blast front, Nigel and the Tyrannosaurus siblings arrived at Prehistoric Park. The undernourished pair were then fed. Later, the Tyrannosaurus pair were transported to T. rex Hill, their new enclosure. Nigel, Bob Arthur and Suzanne McNabb visited them where Nigel named them Terrence and Matilda. Behind the scenes *Tyrannosaurus rex is the most famous dinosaur of all time. *The names, Terrence and Matlida, where inspired by Nigel's parents. *During the Mass Break-Out, the orginal plan was for Matlida to be smaller, and for her to jump on Martha's head, before Nigel threw a stone at her, causing her to chase him.﻿﻿ Errors *In Supercroc, a panicking Titanosaur broke through the fence to Terrence's side of T. rex Hill, but Matilda was the Tyrannosaurus who escaped. Gallery T rex1.jpg|A promotional picture for Prehistoric Park, depicting the fight between Terrance and Matilda in Episode 5|link=Prehistoric Park (TV Series) Albertosaurus.jpg|Relatives of Tyrannosaurus, Albertosaurus|link=Albertosaurus Out.jpg|Matilda fighting Martha the Mammoth|link=Mass Break-Out Tit3.jpg|Matilda and the Deinosuchus during the Mass Break-Out|link=Mass Break-Out Tit2.jpg|A promotional poster of Nigel, Terrance and Matilda Tit1.jpg|A Tyrannosaurus pack attacking a herd of Triceratops Category:Creatures Category:Creatures in the Park Category:Creatures in T-Rex Returns Category:Creatures in A Mammoth Undertaking Category:Creatures in Dinobirds Category:Creatures in The Bug House Category:Creatures in Supercroc Category:Cretaceous Animals Category:Prehistoric Animals Category:Animals Category:Dinosaurs Category:Theropods